The Marriage Law Twist
by Megadacktle
Summary: Harry had a sister that was kept secret from him. Now, they found each other. But then the Marriage law came out and they have to marry people they always thought were friends, or possibly enemies. Better Summary Inside. :D
1. The Strange Girl

_**Hello! I'm Megan. I know, I'm kinda bad at summaries, so it will follow this author's note. : ) But, I would like to tell you that I would be very pleased if you reviewed, and I hope to update often. I also will add that I don't own Harry Potter or any of the things that J.K. Rowling's mind made. I do wish that one day I can have a series as great as hers. Hope you enjoy it!**__**NOTE: The story is based after the seventh book, minus the epilogue, and only a few things have changed. (Like Dobby, he shall not ever die!!!) It is about a year later, so Harry and his friends are eighteen.**_

**Summary: No one told Harry that he actually had a sister. She was two years older then him, and everyone that knew about her thought it would be best that he didn't know. They didn't want Harry to try looking for her, because she was taken and raised by Voldemort. But now, the two siblings have met and everyone is confused. Then, the marriage law comes and they have to marry people they never dreamed of as more then friends.**

Chapter One- The Strange Girl

Harry started at the girl in front of him. Shockingly, she looked like him. Yet, she looked almost exactly like his mom, Lily Potter. The only differences were that, instead of green eyes, her eyes were blue, and her hair was just slightly darker then any picture Harry had seen of his mom. The girl looked back at his, and Harry could tell she was only a few years older then he was. "Who are you?" he asked, curiosity finally taking over.

The girl blinked quickly for a moment, surprised that he had said anything after nearly ten minutes. "I'm Jamie," she replied.

"Jamie," Harry stated simply.

She nodded and they started questioning each other. Jamie started, asking. "I know you're Harry Potter, but what are you doing here?"

_She's right, _Harry thought, then looked around him. The Malfoy Manor was just a few feet behind them, large in comparison to the other houses around. "Well," Harry started explaining, "After the war, I was given a job at the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. Even though I doubt anything will be here, since they moved, I was asked to check the Malfoy household for dark objects."

Jamie gave him a strange look as he asked, "Why are you here?"

"I was helping them move," she sighed.

"Oh," Harry said plainly.

Jamie smiled at him, then continued with, "Why would they have famous Harry Potter doing simple things like searching houses?"

"I don't know," he snapped back.

Jamie smiled and raised her eyebrows. She started to walk away, but stopped as she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Harry pulling a small photograph out of his pocket. He looked at the picture, confused. Jamie shook her head and walked away, thinking that Harry will definitely not find dark objects in the old Malfoy home.

**

Harry came out of the green flames after using floo powder to get to the Weasley's home. The Burrow was as full of people as normal, and the delicious smells of Mrs. Weasley's cooking filled the air. Hermione, seeing from Harry's expression that something was wrong, pulled Ron into another room, giving Harry a look to follow them. The three quickly went up to Ron's room, which had a little less orange in it. The ghoul hadn't liked everything being the same color, so they were forced to change everything a little bit. "What's up Harry?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the bed, now covered in blue blankets.

"I met a strange girl today," Harry whispered, then continued louder, "She looked almost identical to my mom."

"That's strange," Ron looked puzzled, "What was her name?"

"Jamie," Harry quickly stated.

Hermione nodded and began flipping through a book. It was old and dirty, but was very useful. She had gotten it from a bookstore after the war ended and it held the records of old students at Hogwarts. In a chapter with first years from nine years ago, Hermione pointed to one specific picture and showed it to Harry. "Is this her?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

When he looked more closely at the name, he almost fell of the chair he was sitting on. Surprised, Ron pushed him back up. "What's wrong, mate?" he looked at the book and continued, "Wow."

"What?" Hermione snatched the book from Ron's hands and looked at it. Underneath the picture, it said, _Jamie Riddle, Ravenclaw._

Her jaw dropped. "Her last name is Riddle…"

"You don't think…" Ron struggled to say it, "You don't think she could be related to You-Know-Who, do you?"

"Of course not!" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Voldemort had no blood relatives, remember? Plus, wouldn't she have been in Slytherin? And it is possible that more then one family has the last name Riddle."

"No," Harry ignored Ron's shiver of fear, "She could have been in Ravenclaw. Sirius was in Gryffindor when all his family was in Slytherin."

Ron nodded as Hermione blushed, embarrassed. Harry then added, "And what if he had a blood relative that no one knew about? Or if he had adopted her?"

Ron fell over with laughter. "You-Know-Who? Adopt?"

Hermione shrugged, "He was an orphan if you remember."

"Yes Hermione," Ron giggled, "But You-Know-Who doesn't care that much."

Harry sat quietly, not listening to his friends fight over if Voldemort cared enough to adopt a child. _She looked so much like my mom, _He thought. He sat up quickly, stopping both of his friends in mid sentence. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

Harry started walking and called over his shoulder, "I need to talk to Lupin."

His friends followed him back down the stairs, just as Mrs. Weasley was coming up. "Oh," she smiled, "I was just coming to get you. Dinner is ready and everyone is already starting to sit down."

Harry chose the seat next to his old professor and told him. "I met a strange girl today. She looked a lot like my mom. The only difference was that her eyes were blue, and her hair was a little bit darker."

Lupin nearly choked on a bit of food, then looked over at Mrs. Weasley. Lupin changed the subject quickly, talking about a quidditch match that had taken place the day before. Almost everyone around the table started talking about it, and the amazing catch made by the winning team's seeker, but Lupin started talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the other side of the table after moving.

"What's up with Lupin?" George asked, sliding into the empty seat next to Harry.

"I don't know," Harry responded, "I was just talking to him about some weird girl I met today, and he kind of freaked out. I don't really understand why."

George shrugged and started eating his food. Harry scooped some onto his plate, trying to get the strange girl out of his mind.

**

Jamie stood next to Draco Malfoy, smiling. "Thanks for letting me stay with you," she told him.

"No problem," Draco waved it off, "You needed a place to stay, especially after Harry defeated your father."

"Can I be truthful?" Jamie's voice was quite, and slightly scared.

"What?" Draco looked at her, bewildered.

Jamie gulped, then took a deep breath. "I never believed in what he said. I always thought he was wrong."

Draco nodded slowly. "So did I."

Jamie looked at him and smiled. Just then, Narcissa Malfoy came into the room, telling them that the two had to go back down stairs. The light from the moon made the polish on the wood table sparkle, making the _Evening Prophet_ stand out. Jamie looked down and grabbed it, reading the front of the newspaper. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped, dropping the paper.

"What?" Draco's eyes were huge in shock.

He picked up the paper and read the headline. **Ministry Makes Marriage Law!**

_**Hey guys! Back again to just say a few minor things. : )**_

_**Did you notice? Lupin lived. :D**_

_**I want to be able to get Chapter Two up in the next few days**_

_**I really hope you liked it!!! **_

_**-Megan-**_


	2. Couples

_**Hello again! Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter, and I hope you like the second chapter! By the way, this is IMPORTANT, the current month is supposed to be February. :D**_

Chapter Two- The Couples

_It was released earlier today that the Ministry of Magic made a new marriage law. Due to a drop in population from the war against You-Know-Who, the Ministry was forced to arrange marriages to try to help. Each person whose name was submitted will receive an owl today, bringing them news on who they are to marry. "It's for the best," one Ministry worker tells us. All people between the ages seventeen and thirty…_

_To continue reading, please go to page five_

Draco's eyes widened with shock, but he didn't have enough time to say anything. Two large owls, each with a red letter tied to its leg, were knocking at the window, waiting for it to be opened. Narcissa walked across the room and pulled up the glass, the two birds flying down on the table. "Uh," the woman reached a hand out as if to stop the birds from landing as they scratched her table, "Never mind."

Jamie took the two letters away from the birds, handing one out to Draco. Jamie opened hers slowly, afraid to see what was inside. She unfolded the letter even more slowly as Draco gasped with disgust.

_Congratulations Ms. Riddle! _The paper read, _we have found you a suitable husband to marry. We have discovered that you and Mr. Ronald Weasley are quite compatible. You must be married in the next year. Us at the Ministry suggest that you meet your new fiancé sometime in the next week. We hope that you are happy and enjoy being with each other. If you have any questions, please contact Idina Smunge at the new Marriage Offices at the Ministry of Magic._

It was signed Idina Smunge

Jamie looked down at the paper in horror. "Who did you get?" Draco leaned over her shoulder, trying to see what it had said. Jamie blocked the paper, but Draco still saw it. "Ron Weasley?" he raised his eyebrows, "I guess were going to be family then."

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked, confused.

"I have to marry his sister, Ginny."

**

Harry and Ron were each half awake, trying to make their way down the stairs in the early morning. When they reached the kitchen, Hermione and Ginny were already sitting at the table, eating eggs and bacon. Both looked as tired as the two boys. "Good morning," Ginny yawned.

Harry and Ron sat down, just as an owl swooped through the window, carrying a copy of the _Daily Prophet._ Mrs. Weasley came in, took the paper, and went back into the other room. The four at the table continued eating in silence. Five more owls flew in and scared Hermione, who accidentally flung her eggs on the wall. There was a letter for each of them, and the last one was for George. Ron ripped his off quickly, a disgusted look on his face as he read it. Harry took his off slowly, still tired. He read it multiple times, trying to figure out what it said.

_Congratulations Mr. Potter! _W_e have found you a suitable wife to marry. We have discovered that you and Ms. Lavender Brown are quite compatible. You must be married in the next year. Us at the Ministry suggest that you meet your new fiancé sometime in the next week. We hope that you are happy and enjoy being with each other. If you have any questions, please contact Idina Smunge at the new Marriage Offices at the Ministry of Magic._

Idina Smunge

Hermione and Ginny read theirs, and both were also confused. Mrs. Weasley stormed back into the room, saw that each was holding a red letter, and cried in disgust. "I can't believe they're doing this!" she snarled.

"What do you mean?" Ginny questioned.

"The Ministry made a marriage law!" Mrs. Weasley explained angrily, "They are making everyone between the ages of seventeen and thirty, who isn't already married, _get_ married!"

Harry looked down at the paper in his hand again, finally understanding. "No!" he nearly shouted.

"Harry!" Ron gasped, looking at his paper with wide eyes, "I have to marry Jamie Riddle!"

Hermione looked crushed, knowing that her boyfriend had to marry someone else. Ginny had the same expression on her face. Harry's eyes widened to, in shock. "No way!" he said.

"Who are you marrying?" Ron asked the others.

"Malfoy," Ginny snarled through her teeth.

"Lavender Brown," Harry complained.

Hermione blushed, and squeaked quietly, "I have to marry Neville."

Ron laughed. "You? With Neville?"

"What?" Hermione asked, hurt.

"Neville!" Ron laughed, "And you! I doubt it would ever work."

"You care more about the fact that I have to marry _Neville_ then the fact that your girlfriend has to marry someone else?" Hermione still had a depressed look on her face.

Ginny put her hand on her friends shoulder and whispered in her ear, "It's Ron, don't worry about it. I bet he's trying to hide the fact that he's actually horrified."

Harry snorted. Neither girl had realized that he had heard them, and Ron gave him a curious look. Harry waved him off, not wanting to admit he had heard them. "I can't believe I have to marry Malfoy!" Ginny groaned.

Harry put his arm around his girlfriend and tried to comfort her. "Don't worry; we'll try to find a way out of it."

George came flying down the stairs a few moments later. "Mom told me what the ministry did," he said. His eyes turned towards the owl with the last red letter on its leg, and all five went silent. "Oh no," he whispered.

He read the page quickly, then crinkled it up in anger. "Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione's jaw dropped, while Ginny gasped and whispered "Slytherins."

George sat down and scooped eggs onto his plate, stabbing his plate furiously and making a horrible screeching noise. The flames turned green and Neville stepped out, blushing. "I'm sorry to just, well, burst in?" he blushed a deeper red, his cheeks the darkest spots on his face.

He stepped out of the way as the flames burned green again. "I brought Lavender with me," he hung his head and the color started to fade from his face, just slightly.

"Hi Harry!" Lavender squeaked as she came out of the fire place.

"Uh, Hello Lavender," he replied.

She giggled, turned her head towards her shoulder, then turned again to look at the others. She bit her lips as she asked, "How is everyone?"

They all looked around at each other, not sure what to say. George finally said, "Um, horrible."

"Why?" Lavender was stunned.

"Well," Ron said sarcastically, "Let's see. We all received a letter from the Ministry of Magic saying that we are going to be forced to marry people, even if we don't want to. We're all extremely happy and excited about that!"

Lavender smiled, somehow not catching the sarcasm. "Well, that's great! I think that all us girls should get together and plan our weddings. They shouldn't be near each other, more spread out. We _do_ have a whole year. We also need to plan everything together, so we don't get stressed and start worrying…" she continued on, but no one seemed to be listening anymore.

Another owl flew through the window, this one a shockingly dark black. Its eyes were the same color as its feathers, and you would barely be able to see them if they were shinning. It had a letter clutched in its beak. Landing in front of Ron, it dropped the letter and started eating a piece of bacon off his plate. "Who could this be from?" he asked no one specifically.

He unfolded it and started reading aloud. "Dear Ron. My name is Jamie, and I understand that the Ministry put us together for the marriage law. Since we haven't met before, I think that we most likely should. When should we meet, and where? Please respond quickly. Sincerely, Jamie."

Ron grabbed a quill and a new piece of paper, quickly wrote, _Use the floo, come to the Burrow sometime today, _and gave it back to the bird. The owl flew back out the window and was quickly a small, black speck in the distant sky.

Ginny got up and walked away as Lavender came over to talk to her about what day each should get married. Tears sparkled in Ginny's eyes as she tried to get out of the now full room. Harry went to try to follow her, but Lavender glared at him and grabbed his hand. "Were basically engaged now," she told him, "She needs to realize that fact. If she doesn't get over you soon, I bet she never will."

Harry glared back at her, horrified by how nasty she was being. "But Ginny and I were dating!" Harry hissed, running out of the room.

Lavender dropped her hand, shocked. "I didn't know that," she said simply, "I thought it was still just a crush."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes. I'm sure you didn't know."

Lavender stared evilly at her. "I didn't. How would I have known?"

Hermione walked away, Neville going after her. The people still in the kitchen could hear, in the other room, the three trying to calm Ginny down with Mrs. Weasley's help. "So…" George broke the awkward silence, "What do we do know?"

"Oh!" Lavender squealed, "Please tell me who you two are supposed to marry soon. I'm extremely excited about all this. There will be so many weddings. I_ love_ weddings!"

Ron shook his head slightly. "I have to marry a girl named Jamie Riddle," he said, "She's two years older then us, and was is Ravenclaw."

"Pansy Parkinson," George grimaced.

"Uh," Lavender grimaced to, "How lucky for you." The boys both nodded slowly. "Well," she continued, "We can still make this a good situation! If we try to think of everything as a positive, it might seem a little better."

"I don't think so…" Ron shook his head.

The flames burned green, and Draco stepped out. "What are you doing here?" George hissed.

"I'm here with Jamie," he snarled, "Her and Pansy are following in a minute. I need to talk to Ginny. Where is she?"

All three pointed to the door and he walked through. Moments later, Pansy fell out of the flames, muttering, "I hate traveling with floo powder!"

When she saw George, she sat down and stared at him. "So," she started tapping her foot, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he snapped back without thinking.

Still, the flames turned the acid green again and Jamie stepped out. Ron's jaw dropped. She looked, almost scarily, like Lily Potter. Jamie was just as Harry had described, and Ron pulled her into the other room. "Harry! Ron hissed quietly.

His friend looked over at Ron and his eyes widened. Harry got up quickly, told Ginny he would be back in a few minutes, and followed Ron and Jamie out of the room. Jamie's eyes widened like Harry's, her blue eyes brighter then the day before. They stared at each other until Ron asked, "This is the Jamie you met yesterday, right?"

Harry nodded slowly, still looking at the girl in front of him. "Uh, I need to go back in the room with Ginny," Harry turned around, "I think she's still upset."

He hurried back through the door and disappeared. "Um, I haven't really introduced myself," Jamie stuck out her hand and smiled, "I'm Jamie. I'm guessing you're most likely Ron?"

Ron took her hand and replied, "Yeah."

They stood there awkwardly, then followed Harry into the room. Lavender, Pansy, and George had already joined the large group. All ten of them sat in a circle, some on chairs or couches, some on the floor. "I still think that we need to plan our weddings together," Lavender started again, "Now, I talked to Professor Trelawney, and she said that my wedding will have something to do with July, so I think that mine and Harry's wedding should be in July."

"Oh, of course," Hermione rolled her eyes, "July can't have anything to do with Harry's birthday, now can it?"

Lavender continued, trying to hide her blush. "Now, I think that everyone should pick a day, or at least a month, to get married."

Ginny, who still had silent tears leaking from her eyes every few minutes, whispered, "How can we choose that now? We just found out about all this about an hour and a half ago."

Pansy nodded in agreement and said, "I agree with Ginny. How are we supposed to know what month we want to get married now? Also, I want to get out of this any way I can… Is there anyway out of this law?"

Hermione shook her head. "I read in a book that any law that the Ministry make, you have to follow them unless the law is taken away. We have no choice."

Jamie nodded. "You're correct Hermione. There is no way out."

"So let's get planning!" Lavender cheered.

"Um," Draco hesitated, "I don't think I really want to worry about wedding plans at the moment."

"What do you want to worry about, hm?" Lavender turned to him.

"I want to worry about some other things, like how we are going to live. If we have to get married, what are we going to do for money, and where are we going to live? I just moved into a new home with my parents, but they'll want me to move out now that I'm engaged."

"That's a good point," Ron added.

Harry, George, and Neville nodded in agreement. Lavender sighed and rubbed her eyes. Lupin suddenly burst into the room, half of the group jumping. "Harry," he looked at Harry and continued, "I really need to talk to you. It's important."

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"I need to talk to you."

Harry followed his old professor back into the kitchen, and gave him a strange look. "What's up?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Lupin started quietly, "I need to talk to you about Jamie."

"Jamie?"

"Yes," Lupin was still talking quietly, "She was raised by Voldemort. You need to watch her. But that isn't what I need to tell you."

"Then what is?" Harry was still completely confused.

"Yes, Harry," Lupin sighed, "She's your, uh," he took a deep breath, "She's your sister."

_**Hey guys! I hope you liked it. I have a few questions that I would love if you answered please!!**_

_**One: Do you like the couples?**_

_**Two: Was any of it confusing? If so, what?**_

_**Three: Did I do a good job with Harry finding out that Jamie is his sister? **_

_**Thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, or answers my questions! :D You guys are all amazing. I want to be able to put the next chapter up by, hopefully, Saturday. I think that, at latest, it will be Tuesday. I hope not, but hey, you never know. ; )**_

_**-Megan-**_

_**P.S. Hey, this is Megan's Besty Befri, Tierney, oh yes, be jealous! Megan rocks my socks off into the fire of her own amazingness, so…yeah…..you got powned : ) mwahaha, I make cool face.. Anyways, Megan's amazing, she's my Super Stend!!!! SO MEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!!!!!!! : ) I'm cool. Jk. PENGUINS ARE COOL. No, seriously, they live in Antarctica…of COURSE their cool. Megan has the quesadilla touch! Oh, pownage again. Did you know that pown was made up all because of a spelling error? Yep, it's true. Megan told me that. She's smartical…sometimes. : P Jkjk. That's her parent's middle initials!!!!!!!!! No, seriously : P haha, only we understand. **_

_**-Tierney- : ) mwahaha! Another cool face!!!**_

_**(She's strange)**_

_**-Megan-**_


	3. Sisters and Smunge

_**Hello again! :D How are you guys??? I hope you enjoy chapter three!!**_

Chapter Three- Sisters and Smunge

Harry stared at his old professor. His mouth hung open with shock. He stood still, almost as if he were stone. "What?" He finally asked, "My sister?"

"Yes," Lupin nodded.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry cried.

Lupin bit his tongue. "Well," he explained, "She was with Voldemort. No one told you about her, in case you went and tried to find her. I'm sorry I never thought to tell you."

Harry leaned against that wall and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "That explains why she looks like my mom," he sighed.

"Yes," Lupin smiled, "So much like your mom. I'm surprised you never saw her at school."

"Why did Voldemort want Jamie?" Harry looked down at the floor, then looked back up at Lupin's face, "And when did he take her?"

"Voldemort took Jamie the night that she was born. He tried to get your parent's to join his side, but they wouldn't, so he took Jamie. I guess he tried to use her as bait, or some other thing to get your parents to follow him. Not many people new about her."

"What happened when Voldemort was gone?"

Lupin shrugged. "I don't know."

Harry told the older man that he had to go and ran up the stairs. He burst through the door to Ron's room and sat on the floor, shock making him speechless. Harry's thoughts drifted to his newly discovered sister and sat on the floor until Ron and Hermione came up to find him. "What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

He shook his head, still silent. They continued to try to get him to say something to him, until he finally mumbled, "I have a sister."

"Who?" Ron was suddenly really attentive.

"Jamie," Harry said even more quietly.

**

Pansy stood up soon after Ron and Hermione went to try to find Harry. "Well," she announced, "I'm going to try to find this Idina Smunge woman."

"Why?" Draco asked,

"I'm getting out of this, some way," Pansy started walking back to the kitchen, "I hate the floo," she added, angrily, to herself.

After using the floo to get to the ministry, Pansy used the elevator and tried to find the Marriage Offices. Notes flew above her head, and Pansy tried to make them leave her alone. On the third floor, she finally found the offices, and stepped out. One ministry worker was rushing past and Pansy stopped him to ask, "Where could I possible find Idina Smunge?"

He pointed to a door at the end of the hallway, then continued walking, muttering, "I have to get there…"

Pansy walked to the office and knocked on the door. She heard a sickly sweet voice call, "Come in." She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Behind a desk sat a woman with long blonde hair. It went all the way down her back and curled in random places. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, and she was extremely thin and tall. She looked at Pansy as she walked to the chair in front of the desk. "Hello," Pansy started, "I'm Pansy Parkinson."

"Nice to meet you Pansy," the woman nodded, "I am Idina Smunge. What is it you need? Are you here to thank me like the others? If you are, then you need to go to th…"

Pansy cut her off and said, "I am not here because I am happy. I'm sorry to tell you that I don't want to marry George Weasley. I hate this new law. I was wondering if there was any way out of it."

"Oh no Pansy," Idina smiled in a mocking way, "We do have our reasons for making this law."

"But I don't love George! Why would I want to marry him?" Pansy hissed.

Idina leaned back in her chair and her lips tightened, "You two must have been compatible if you were put together."

"Besides today, I've rarely ever talked to him."

"Well there you go!" Idina put her hands together, "How do you know you won't fall in love with him?"

"It isn't if I fall in love with him or not!" Pansy shouted, "It's the fact that I'm being forced to get married to him!"

"But what if you did love him?" Idina stayed calm and looked at the other woman with a caring expression, "Would it change your hatred of the law?"

"No!" Pansy shrieked.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Because, Pansy explained, "I'm still being forced to marry him! I have no choice!

"Please stop yelling Pansy, or I should have someone come and take you out of my office," Idina smiled evilly.

"Then I'll just go," she got up and walked out of the door.

Once again, she used the floo. She stepped out of the green flames and walked back into the living room. "What happened?" Ginny asked; she was the only one in the room.

Pansy could hear people talking in a different room, and replied, "I can't seem to get out of it, no matter what I do. I'm still going to try though"

**

When Pansy was at the Ministry, Hermione opened the door to the living room and smiled. "Jamie," she said , "Can we talk to you for a few minutes?"

Jamie stood up, trying to figure out what it was about. "Uh, yeah," she hesitated.

She followed Hermione into the kitchen. Harry and Ron were sitting at the table. Ron smiled slightly; Harry stared at the wood table, following the designs with his eyes. The two girls sat down, and Harry looked up. His green eyes were large with what seemed to be shock. "What's going on you guys?" Jamie shifted in her chair, "Is something wrong?"

She looked at Harry, who looked back down at the table. Hermione looked at Ron, who shook his head. Hermione sighed, and said, "Lupin told Harry something."

"Yeah," Jamie wanted her to continue.

"We wanted to tell you," Hermione tried to smile, but failed. It came out more like a grimace. She continued, "You're not really related to Voldemort."

Ron shivered and Jamie nodded. "I was pretty sure I wasn't related to him. I was starting to figure it out before I even went to Hogwarts."

She looked at the other three people staring at her. Hermione sighed again and continued, "Professor Lupin, he told Harry that he had a sister."

"W-what…? Me?!" Jamie cried.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "That's not possible," Jamie shook her head extremely slowly, "I would have known."

"Would you?" Harry suddenly asked, "Would Voldemort have told you, especially if he needed you for something?"

Jamie put her hand on her mouth, completely shocked. Everything got fuzzy, and she suddenly fell of her chair. "Oh no," Hermione looked at Jamie, who had fainted.

**

Pansy had returned a few minutes before, and a small group of old order members sat in the Weasley's kitchen. "How could you tell him Remus?" Mrs. Weasley hissed.

"How could I not?" Lupin returned, "What was I supposed to do, now that Jamie is going to be in his life all the time?"

"You didn't have to tell him," Mrs. Weasley's face was red with anger.

"Yes I did! He most likely would have found out anyway. And what would you have done if Jamie had attacked Harry because he didn't know that she had been raised by Voldemort?" Lupin yelled.

"She wouldn't have done anything! That young, horrible, Malfoy boy told us. Jamie didn't think that You-Know-Who was right. She thought he was horrible. The boy did to."

"If we didn't know that," Lupin's face was also turning slightly red, "What would you have expected?"

Mrs. Weasley sat down, but started tapping her foot, irritated. "I don't know," she said, defeated.

Lupin got up from his table and left the room. He pushed open the door, and stepped into the living room. Ginny and Pansy sat on a couch, talking about the marriage law. "I can't believe I have to marry your brother!" Pansy complained.

"There is nothing wrong with my brother!" Ginny said, "I have to marry Malfoy!"

Both jumped as the door closed. The girls turned to Lupin, who was standing in the doorway. "Don't worry girls," He walked over to their side of the room and sat on a chair, "I'm sure everything will turn out alright."

_**Ello! I hope you liked this chapter. I know, not much of a cliff hanger or anything, but I thought it was a good place to end it. :D If you would please, there is a poll on my profile. It asks what couple you want to see first. I would either you vote there, put it in a review, or private message what couple/s to me. : ) I really like hearing from you guys, and I think that you should have a say on what happens. Also, I think it would be interesting if you guys told me ideas that you have. I don't mind if you do or not, and I might use one, so please, tell me your thoughts.(If I use one, you will get credit) :D Just a few question and comments again.**_

_**First: I know, I most likely didn't do a good job in the beginning with Harry being all, "Whoa!" but hey, still needed it in there. What did you think about it?**_

_**Second: Do you like Idina Smunge? Should I bring her back? ;)**_

_**Third: What did you think about the chapter? Anything that I should fix?**_

_**Fourth: Do you want the story to be a series, or a really long, crazy big story?**_

_**Fifth: It's kind of a random question, but did you like Tierney's message on the last chapter? Yeah, she's amazing!!! : )**_

_**Okay, thanks you guys!!!!!**_

_**-Megan-**_


	4. Diagon Alley

_**Hey guys! Sorry, I was kinda busy and had just a bit of writers block. But, here is the next part of the story!!! I hope you like it!! This chapter is written for Lillian C. Potter. :D Oh yes, also, I can't make store names, so please ignore my horrible store name.**_

Chapter Four- Diagon Alley

Lavender walked around Diagon Alley. People moved all around her, talking to friends and looking at store show cases. Neville followed behind her, looking at her curiously. "Why did I have to come with you?" He asked hesitantly.

Lavender sighed, "I already told you. We are going to Ollivander's to get a new wand. Mine broke the other day, and I didn't want to come alone."

"But your wand is sticking out of your pocket," Neville pointed out.

But she wasn't listening. Lavender had stopped in front of a little shop called _Wedding Heaven._ "Oh no," Neville whispered.

Lavender started giggling and pushed the door open. A small bell tingled as he followed her, but no bell was above the door. The small store only had a few people in it, but they all seemed to be smiling girls with their friends. A short woman behind the counter welcomed Lavender and Neville. "Are you two here for the marriage law?" she smiled.

"Oh, yes!" Lavender giggled.

"I know just the thing for your wedding then," the woman brought them to a round table covered in flowers, "Any wedding will look beautiful with these lovely red roses."

Lavender looked at them happily. They were in a glass vase, with no water. "They never need water, so you don't need to worry about them. They stay beautiful and alive for the entire wedding."

Lavender continued to look at them excitedly. "I'm going to have to remember these!" her smile stretched even bigger.

Neville stared at them, thinking that Hermione wouldn't want them. They were large, and very bright. He turned and started walking away, but stopped when the woman said, "Does your fiancé not like them?"

Neville started to blush as he turned around, and Lavender froze in shock. The woman looked at them both, not sure what to do. "We're not engaged," Neville tried to explain.

"But you said you were here for the marriage law!" she continued, confused.

"We are," Lavender said.

"But then you must be engaged," she nodded, "You aren't alone. Many couples don't want to believe that they are actually engaged."

"No, we really aren't," Neville blushed more, "I have to marry Hermione Granger."

"And I'm marrying Harry Potter!" Lavender giggled.

The woman started giggling with her, and both were suddenly talking about how exciting the new law was. Neville walked away from the two, looking at shelves every once and a while, wondering if Hermione would like the stuff here. Eventually, Lavender came back over by him and they left the store. "Why did you bring me with you?" Neville questioned her.

Lavender, red in the face from laughing, replied, "I don't know. You looked kind of bored at the Weasley's house. I mean, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Jamie went to the other room, Pansy left to talk to Idina Smunge, Ginny was reading a book, and George and Malfoy just left somewhere. Even though I barely know them, they most likely went to go do something Quidditch related. We were both just kind of, there. I thought this might be fun."

Neville shook his head as she started giggling again. He suspected that she was hyper from excitement.

**

Draco walked down the street. He and George had gone to Diagon Alley, but they went to Quality Quidditch Supplies instead. George had wanted to check his store, which was closed for the day, to see if every thing was okay, but Draco had told him about the new version of the Firebolt, the Firebolt 2000, and they went to the Quidditch store. People swarmed around the window, all talking about it.

"I heard that it can turn the rider invisible, so you can fly undetected!" they heard one man say. They also heard a little boy holding his father's had say, "Can it go fast daddy? Can it? Can we get one?" while jumping up and down.

Draco laughed as the two walked into the store. He used to be like that when he was younger, but whatever he asked for, his father gave him. George looked at Draco, curiosity making him ask, "Why are we in here? I thought you wanted me to see the broom."

"I do," Draco walked up to the man at the counter, who had a name tag reading Chris.

George still didn't understand. "But how can we see it in here?"

Draco chose not to answer, only smile. He looked at Chris and asked, "How much for the Firebolt 2000?"

Chris's eyes widened. "I'm not supposed to tell you unless you're planning to buy it."

Draco raised his eyebrows and George's eyes widened more then Chris's. "You're buying that?" George stared at Draco.

"Yes," Draco nodded, then turned back to Chris, "Now, can I please have the price."

"Two hundred Galleons," Chris went to the back of the store and came back with a long, thin package wrapped in brown paper.

Draco pulled out a bag of money, taking out the correct amount. They left the store, Draco holding his new broom. When they were out of the large crowd, he pushed the broom towards George. "I'm not going to carry this for you," George pushed it back.

"I know," Draco didn't look at him, "I already have one."

George's mouth fell open. "You can't spend that money on me!"

Draco shrugged. "It really doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" George stopped him and continued, "I really can't let you just give this to me. Let me pay you back or something."

Draco shook his head slowly, "I'm not going to let you give it back to me. Think of it as an early wedding gift if you want," he smirked, "I don't care."

George looked at the broom in his hand, still shocked. He stared at it until Draco tapped him on the shoulder. "We need to go back to your house before were missed."

_**:D You like it??? I hope so!! I know, kinda short and there is no cliff hanger. This chapter is basically to do a few things. 1) Show what the other four did. 2) Show that Malfoy isn't like he was before, and that he actually kinda likes George, and 3) Show just how excited Lavender is. I should most likely also explain, Malfoy asked about the price, thought he already had a broom, to see if it changed. Just a few questions, like always. **_

_**One: Did you like random, hyper Lavender???**_

_**Two: What do you think is going to happen???**_

_**Okay, cool!!! Next chapter… hmm….. Shouldn't predict when it'll be up. You never know what will happen. Most likely soon. Okay, cool. Thanks for reading!!!**_

_**-Megan-**_


End file.
